Crusader of Zero
by Augar
Summary: A knight from the First Crusade is taken from the Holy City of Jerusalem to serve a young girl from a different world. How will they react to his fervent devotion a strange faith?
1. Prologue: God's Will

**Prologue: God's Will**

 **Clermont, Duchy of Aquitaine: November 27th, 1095**

Months had passed since the arrival of the Imperial Envoy. From the great city of Constantinople, the envoy had brought a cry for help, a call to arms from the _Basileus_ Alexios Komnenos to the Papacy. Pope _Urbanus_ II had struggled for legitimacy since his election, the Antipope Clement III commanded a significant following in the Holy city, forcing Urban to spend much of his time in his native France, but today he would leave his mark on history. He called this council to discuss Alexios's request, the Turks were threatening the East, Constantinople was in danger of falling to the followers of Muhammad. Hundreds of clergymen had assembled to hear Urban speak on this matter.

"Shepherds of the Church!" He began, "For years our brothers and sisters in the East have been under siege by the forces of Muhammad. The holy land, the birthplace of our Lord and Savior is under rule by blasphemers! Now _Romania_ has fallen, and the city of Constantine is under threat! While relations with the church in the East have been strained, today we unite against our common enemy! Our Lord tells us that we are to be fishers of men, the shepherds of his people, how can we say we follow his word if we stand idly by while our brothers and sisters face persecution? To the clergy assembled before me I give you one command, spread this word throughout all of Europe. All men, nobles and commoners alike are to go East! Let those who have unjustly waged war against the faithful go against the infidels and win the victory that should have been won long ago. Let those who have been fighting against their brothers and sisters now fight against the barbarians. Let those who been serving as mercenaries for paltry pay now obtain the eternal reward. All those who go East to assist our brothers and sisters in their time of need shall be absolved of all sins from the day they were born, to the day they are granted eternal life beside our Father above! Christ commands it, _Deus Vult!"_ the Pope concluded as cries of _Deus Vult_ echoed throughout the church.

* * *

 **Jerusalem, Fatimid Caliphate: July 16th, 1099**

The city had fallen, God was with them. Tens of thousands of blasphemers had fallen before the swords of just a few thousand Knights of Christ. Their pilgrimage was completed. As Adjutor de Vernon walked the path that Christ once had, the chains he wore felt ever lighter. He had been captured by Infidels during his pilgrimage who tried to force him to convert, but Adjutor's faith remained strong. By a miracle of God he managed to swim away from his captors and rejoined the Pilgrimage to Jerusalem. As remembrance of this miracle, he wore the chains as a part of his armor, carrying the protection of God with him wherever he went. As he approached the Holy Sepulcher, he heard a voice. The words spoken were to soft for Adjutor to hear, so he pressed on to the Holy Church.

Many Crusaders had visited the Church since the city had fallen seeing it as the end of their pilgrimage. Adjutor had not considered what he would do after his journey was completed, some of his comrades would return home while others would stay to defend the city. As he knelt before the altar and prayed in thanks to God for safeguarding him on this journey he noticed a small object lying in the corner of the church. He picked up his helm, and went to investigate the object, it was a small splinter of wood, no larger than his thumb but Adjutor knew there was something more to this object. Tears of joy began to roll down his face as he clutched the splinter close to his heart, for it was there he knew what he was holding, a piece of the True Cross one of the most only relics in all of Christendom.

As the tears flowed down his face the voice spoke again, "My servant that existed somewhere in this vast universe.".

"Lord?" Adjutor asked in response

"My divine, beautiful, wise, powerful, servant, heed my call." the voice continued

"Yes Lord I shall! What is it you want form me" Adjutor spoke, thinking these were the words of God

"I wish from the very bottom of my heart, add to my guidance and appear!" As the voice spoke its last words, the knight Adjutor de Vernon disappeared from the church in a flash of green light. For his work on this Earth was completed, but the word of God must still be spread.

* * *

 **AN: I've always wanted to write a FoZ story and this is my attempt, _Crusader of Zero_. A few things I want to say beforehand, Adjutor is loosely based upon the Catholic Saint Adjutor, the patron Saint of swimmers and the Saint I chose when I was confirmed. Secondly this is written from the point of view of a Crusader so the many of the atrocities that the crusaders committed will be glossed over. Adjutor sees himself as a warrior of God and all actions he took as justified. Adjutor's beliefs are not my own and I fully acknowledge the atrocities that occurred during the crusades. Thirdly, if you've come here from my MHA fic, I'm not giving up on it I just wanted to start this story while I had the idea fresh in my mind. Thanks for reading**


	2. Chapter 1: The Knight

**AN: Reiterating the disclaimer from the past chapter just in case. Adjutor's views are not my own, the atrocities committed during the crusades will be purposely glossed over or even justified by him in this story. He is intolerant towards Islam as most European Christians were during the middle ages. This view will be expressed by the character throughout the story. The view of the Crusades presented in the story will be extremely biased in favor of Crusaders. These intolerant and biased views are not my own, but in order to express a (relatively) accurate view of a Crusader's mindset at the time, these views will remain in the story unchallenged.**

 **Chapter 1: The Knight**

* * *

"The honor of the final summoning now goes to Louise." Colbert announced to the crowd of students. "Louise Francois le Blanc de la Valliere step forward and summon your familiar."

Even now the crowd was giggling in anticipation of her failure. Louise had yet to cast a single spell successfully, why would she succeed now? The students began to back away, as in their minds a large explosion was imminent. Louise ignored their comments and laughter, she needed to focus. She was certain that she would summon a magnificent familiar.

"Whenever you're ready Louise." Colbert said

Louise breathed in slowly, calming her nerves. "My servant that existed somewhere in this vast universe. My divine, beautiful, wise, powerful, servant, heed my call. I wish from the very bottom of my heart and add to my guidance, APPEAR!" As she spoke the final word, she flicked her wand towards the center of the summoning field. At that moment, an explosion larger than any she had created before shook the academy. Before the smoke had even cleared, her classmates began to burst out into laughter. Louise fell to her knees, she had failed once again.

As the laughter died down some students begin to hear a strange sound emanating from the cloud of smoke. Louise looked up from her despair as listened the words. _"Non nobis, Domine, non nobis, sed nomini tuo da gloriam"_ the chanting continued as the smoke finally cleared revealing what had been summoned.

The figure was armored in chainmail, by his side was a helmet capable of covering his entire face. Both his shield and armor bore the same device, a red cross on a white field. Tears flowed down the figure's face as he cradled something in his hands. Once his chant was finished, he preformed a strange motion with is right hand and turned towards the assembled students.

Louise was the first to speak, "Who… Who are you?"

* * *

Adjutor looked towards the young girl who spoke to him. He was surprised that she spoke in his native French, had the Lord decided that his place was home? The surroundings felt similar to his birthplace of Vernon, perhaps he had been transported home to spread word of their victory. He examined the young girl who spoke to him. Her clothing was of high quality, a sign of nobility. She was smaller than the others in attendance, perhaps the youngest among them. The strangest thing about her however was her hair. Her hair was the color of rose, not unlike the vestments worn on the 3rd Sunday of Advent. He approached the young girl and knelt in front of her.

"I am Adjutor de Vernon, knight in service to Duke Godfrey of Bouillon. I have been brought here by the will of the Lord."

The girl looked at him, as if she was disappointed, she began to say, "Why did a commoner…no this can't be right…". As the entire crowd of children begin to laugh.

"As expected of 'Louise the Zero!'" one shouted.

Both Adjutor and Louise were agitated by the others, but before Adjutor could speak up Louise shouted towards the older man in attendance, "This is a mistake! This _thing_ cannot possibly be my familiar! I'll just try again." The laughter continued until the older man spoke up.

"Please be quite!" he shouted "Miss Valliere, the familiar summoning is a sacred ritual there will be no 'trying again!' please complete the ritual!" He commanded

"B-but…" she started before sighing in resignation, "Yes sir…" she said as she turned towards Adjutor with tears in her eyes. As she approached the still kneeling knight she said to him, "This is a once in a lifetime opportunity for a commoner such as yourself, you better be thankful." Adjutor was confused, not understanding what was happening.

"Pentagon of the five elemental powers…" the girl began as she pulled out a small wooden stick and tapped Adjutor's forehead "Grant your blessings upon this creature and bind it as my familiar." Adjutor grew concerned as the girl drew closer.

"What are you doing?" he asked

"Just hold still" She demanded before lightly kissing Adjutor.

The both paused for a moment before Adjutor began to laugh. "My lady I would have liked to know your name before you decided to ki…" He was cut of by a searing pain on his left hand. He quickly removed his gauntlet to see the source of the pain. What he saw nearly stopped his heart. Burning itself onto the skin of his hand was a collection of strange symbols, "ᚷᚢᚾᛞᛟᛚᛓ". He could not read the language, but he recognized the writing. They were runes, the language of the Viking raiders that terrorized the northern coasts of Europe. "Pagans…" He said as he looked toward the girl, shocked. "WHAT FOUL CURSE HAVE YOU MARKED ME WITH WITCH!" He shouted as he reached for his sword. However, before it could be drawn, Adjutor collapsed onto the ground.

* * *

Jean Colbert stood with his staff pointed towards the knight, now placed into a deep sleep. "Students, please return to your dormitories. Louise please stay here for a moment." As he approached the fallen knight, Colbert found a fragment of wood concealed in the knight's fist. He removed the strange object from the knight's hand, he would be sure to return it to him once he awoke. Everything about this familiar seemed wrong, the language he spoke when he was first summoned was unfamiliar to him, as was his coat of arms. The lord he spoke of, one Duke Godfrey of Bouillon, was unfamiliar to him though the name sounded Gallian. Problems could arise if Louise had summoned the servant of a Gallian Duke. Colbert hoped for Louise's sake that this Duke Godfrey did not hold the Valliere's responsible for this.

He examined the runes on the knight's left hand, perhaps he could understand why they enraged him so. "Hmmm… these runes are very unique." he said to himself. Most familiars were only marked with two or three runes, even the most powerful familiars such as dragons or griffons were branded with 5 at the most. However, this knight was marked with a brand consisting of seven distinct runes. Colbert copied down the runes in his notebook, this would warrant further study.

After studying the familiar sufficiently, he turned to Louise, "Are you ok Louise?" he asked

"Y-Yes, I'm fine." She said with her voice still shaking. "Why did he attack me? How could I summon… _this?_ " She asked.

Colbert sighed, "Perhaps he was shocked from the summoning or the engraving of the runes. As for your second question… I do not know yet. I have never heard of a human being summoned as a familiar. His armor, coat of arms, and master are unknown to me." With a flick of his staff the knight rose from the ground, "Please follow me to the infirmary, we will remain there until he wakes." He requested as he levitated the body away.

* * *

When Adjutor awoke he was met with the sight of the rose haired girl. "Professor he's waking up" She said as Adjutor rose from his slumber. He looked down at his waist to find that his scabbard had been removed, his mind then moved to the most important item he had been carrying.

"The Cross… what have you done with it." He asked still waking up

"If you are referring to your shield, it's over by the door with the rest of your belongings." The man carrying a large staff said. Adjutor looked over and found that his sword and shield were leaning up next to the door, on the ground beside the shield lied the fragment of the True Cross.

"The splinter…" Adjutor was reluctant to refer to one of the most holy artifacts in existence as a mere splinter, but these people clearly did not understand what it was. "Please… bring it to me"

The man with the staff walked over to Adjutor's belongings and retrieved the fragment. "I am Jean Colbert, I teach at this Academy. You said your name was Adjutor correct?"

"Yes, it is. I am Adjutor de Vernon. Thank you for keeping this safe… it is more important than you could possibly imagine."

"That will have to wait, we must discuss the matter of your summoning. Louise." Colbert said motioning to the girl to come closer.

"Yes… this is something we must discuss." Adjutor said, contempt evident in his voice. "Girl! Why did you mark me with the brand of a pagan? What have you done to me?" Adjutor demanded

"Girl!?" she shouted, "You need to learn your place commoner!"

"Louise, please calm yourself." Colbert said as he turned toward Adjutor, "Sir these markings are a sign of your contract with Louise… the fact is you have been summoned here as her familiar."

"What is this… familiar you speak of?" Adjutor asked

Both Colbert and Louise were stunned, even commoners knew what familiars were. "It means I am your master and you must do whatever I say!" Louise shouted

"I am already sworn to another, I cannot foresake my oath to Lord Godfrey." Adjutor responded.

"The familiar's contract is a sacred oath, I'm sure he will understand." Colbert said, "If you could tell us where to find him then we can get this sorted out."

Adjutor considered this for a moment before saying, "Jerusalem, he should still be in the Holy Land or finalizing the conquest."

Both Colbert and Louise looked at each other nervously, "Did you just say your master resides in the Holy Land... on a conquest?"

"Yes, just yesterday we retook the Holy City from the heretics." Adjutor realized that news of their victory had likely not reached Europe yet. "I must go see the Pope to tell him of our victory! Please arrange passage to Rome so I may spread the good news."

"No… that can't be possible" Louise began.

"Quite Louise." Colbert said, contemplating what Adjutor had just said.

"Could his master be an elf?" She whispered

"I don't think that's likely, we've heard no rumors of infighting among the elves."

"Well how else do you explain a commoner like him being in the Holy Land? The nobility has not set foot in the Holy Land for centuries!"

 _"Spiritus Sanctus…"_ Both Louise and Colbert turned to discover Adjutor looking out the window. While the two were distracted by their conversation Adjutor had risen from his bed and observed the night sky. "My God, my God, have you forsaken me?" Adjutor said to himself as he looked upon the two moons.

* * *

 **AN: As anyone who grew up Catholic knows, it's not pink, it's rose. Thanks for reading and I'd appreciate any feedback.**


	3. Chapter 2: Faith

**Chapter 2: Faith**

* * *

After the revelation that he had been transported to a new world, Louise and Adjutor decided that it would be best to discuss the terms of their contract the next morning. Louise's dormitory, while certainly nice, unfortunately had only one bed. Adjutor did not mind, he had spent years sleeping in the wilderness during the Crusade, compared to that the floor of a noble's room was a luxury.

Adjutor awoke first, as the years on campaign had trained is body to rise early. He donned a simple shirt, emblazoned with the red cross of the crusaders, and pants. He would not need his armor on this day, this day would be one of rest, the Sabbath. Had he still been in Jerusalem he would have had the honor of attending the first Sunday mass in the Church of the Holy Sepulcher while under a Christian King. He knelt before the windowsill and said a quick prayer to the Lord.

A few hours had passed, and Louise had yet to awaken. She had been mumbling in her sleep for some time now, "Louise!" Adjutor said loudly.

"Wha-What? Who are you?" Louise mumbled, still half asleep.

"I am the one you summoned yesterday. Do you not remember?" He responded.

"Oh yeah… you're my familiar" She said, slowly rising from her bed.

"I should apologize for what happened yesterday, me nearly attacking you." Adjutor began, "These 'runes' are the same symbols used by a group of Pagans who have terrorized my people for centuries. When I saw them, I lashed out at you. That was not appropriate, I am sorry."

Louise looked at the crusader for a moment before speaking, "Y-yeah whatever, just don't do it again!" she then pointed towards her wardrobe "Bring me my clothing!" she commanded

Adjutor considered this request for a moment before complying. After all, it would be simpler to cooperate with this girl. After bringing her the uniform, Adjutor prepared to leave to give the girl privacy before she spoke, "What do you think you're doing?" Adjutor turned back towards the young girl in confusion. "Nobles do not dress themselves when there is a ready servant in front of them!" she exclaimed.

Adjutor thought about refusing this request, after all he was no simple servant, he was a warrior of the Lord. However, he did not want to further antagonize this girl after the events of yesterday. "In penance for my actions yesterday I will assist you…" He replied.

"At least you know your place, _commoner_." Louise mumbled quietly.

* * *

The Academy's dining hall was a stunning room, Adjutor had not seen a room this magnificent outside of a Church. Compared to the student's meals, Adjutor's was modest consisting of bread and broth. He did not mind, he thanked the Lord all the same.

"Bless us O Lord for these, Thy gifts which we are about to receive from Thy bounty. Through Christ, our Lord. Amen." Adjutor said the prayer of thanksgiving like he did before every meal, before crossing himself. Only now did he notice the suspicious looks the students were giving him. "Familiar…" Louise started, "What was that?"

"A prayer, in thanks to the Lord Jesus for providing me with this meal." Adjutor answered. After he spoke, Adjutor began to notice the student's whispers. Mutterings of heretic, blasphemer, infidel, all directed towards him.

Louise began to sweat nervously, "Familiar follow me outside." She said urgently as she quickly left the dining hall. All eyes were now on Adjutor as he too left the hall.

* * *

"Familiar what is your religion?" Louise asked nervously

Adjutor was confused, he assumed that their beliefs were similar as Colbert had mentioned that this world had a Papacy was well. "I follow the _universal_ church, Catholicism." Adjutor answered

Louise's face went pale, "Oh Founder… no this can't be happening." Louise began to panic, "If _they_ find out…" she stopped, tears began to form in her eyes.

"What's wrong Louise?" Adjutor asked.

"They'll kill me," Louise whispered, "If the church finds out I summoned a heretic…" Louise looked up towards her familiar, "We'll both be burnt at the stake."

Adjutor cursed himself for not figuring this out earlier. This world was not visited by the Son of God, why would his teachings be commonplace as they were in his world! "My Lord is with me, and I with you." he spoke quietly, "No harm shall come to us."

Adjutor was interrupted by the arrival of another student, "Well, it seems the _Zero_ not only summoned a commoner but a heretic was well!" Adjutor looked towards the student in question. His hair was blonde and curly, and he held his head up pridefully. "As a devout follower of Brimir I have no choice but to deal with this myself." He said as if he was putting on a show. "Familiar of Louise the Zero! Renounce your heresy or I shall be forced to put you down!"

Adjutor looked at the teenager in anger, he had heard those words before. When he was captured by the forces of Islam during the Crusade, they sought to turn him against the Lord. It was only by a miracle of God that he escaped. "I will not renounce my faith in the Lord, nor can I duel you on this day."

"So, you are a coward was well as a heretic! I guess I have no choice but to inform the Church of this blasphemy!" the teenager said.

Adjutor laughed, "You misunderstand child, I cannot duel you _today_ , for today is a day of rest. I accept your challenge, I shall duel you at dawn tomorrow."

The teenager crossed his arms considering this request, "Very well! I, Guiche de Gramont, shall duel you tomorrow at dawn in the Vestri Courtyard." With a flick of his cape, Guiche walked off to spread word of tomorrow's duel.

"Familiar you cannot do this!" Louise pleaded, "Please, apologize to him and renounce your faith, Guiche will _kill_ you!"

Adjutor knelt in front of his new master, "Then I shall die a martyr." Adjutor said, "I shall die with my faith intact, and your church will no longer have a need to hunt you."

"But, you can't." she started, crying. "You're the only thing that proves I'm not a failure!" Adjutor looked at her curiously before she explained. "I-I can't use magic… every spell I try literally blows up in my face…" She looked towards the ground, ashamed.

"And my summoning was your only success" Adjutor finished for her. "Why is this so important to you? Whether you can cast magic or not does not determine your potential. My world has survived quite well without it."

Louise looked towards Adjutor in disbelief, a world without magic was unthinkable to Louise! "Your world has no magic!?" She shouted, tears still staining her eyes. "B-but how is order kept if not by the nobility?!"

Adjutor laughed, "Oh there is nobility in my world, great kings and dukes vying for power across the continent, yet none has been worthy to rule it all in more than 500 years."

"But how can they possibly rule if there is nothing separating them from the commoners?" Louise protested.

"My child, just because my lords did not possess magic does not mean nothing separated them form the common man." Adjutor began, "Some ruled through fear, promising great retribution if their words are not heeded. Some ruled through wealth, promising great treasures to those who serve them. Some ruled through great works, uniting their people under one common goal. The best rulers channel all these aspects and more. Dealing out punishment to those who break their laws, rewarding their greatest supporters, and giving a purpose to those who follow them. You make your nobility sound weak, relying on magic to stop the 'Sword of Damocles' from falling."

Louise looked up in confusion. "Sword of Damocles?" she asked.

Adjutor laughed, "I suppose you would not be familiar with the concept. I shall tell you the story another day, but in essence, it serves as a metaphor for the dangers inherent in rulership. The use of magic to place themselves above the commoners negates those dangers." Adjutor explained.

"But what about the right to rule, how do they justify holding power if they are not set apart by the Founder?"

"I never said they weren't set apart!" Adjutor declared, "But the use of magic is not necessary to be chosen, God alone decides who can rule, those who lose their power were not worthy of it to begin with."

"So why did you follow your original master?" Louise asked.

Adjutor looked to the sky, reminiscing his time under the Duke. "My master was Duke Godfrey of Bouillon." He began, "He was a talented warrior and brilliant leader. When our Pope called for a crusade to defend our brothers in the East, he was amongst the first of the nobility make the journey. His faith in the Lord inspired his men to press on even in the toughest conditions." Adjutor remembered how he was knighted by the Duke upon his return from captivity, that was a memory he would keep until the day he died. "Duke Godfrey did not need magic to force us to obey him, nor will I need it to defeat Guiche _._ " Adjutor declared. "I shall be in your room, I must pray to the Lord if I hope to succeed." Adjutor said.

* * *

Siesta was worried. Guiche had been telling all the students that he was dueling the commoner Louise had summoned tomorrow. A _commoner_ dueling a noble! Siesta knew such a clash would end only one way, she shuddered at the thought. She had always resented the nobility, they were arrogant and cruel, but there was little the commoners could do about it. After all, they had magic and the commoners had none. There were times where she cursed the founder for creating such a world, where the strong would never fall and the weak would never rise.

She approached the door to Louise's room. She was in class at the moment, but Siesta had heard that her familiar was preparing for the duel. She knocked on the door, "Hello?" she asked.

"Enter." A voice from beyond the threshold said. Siesta slowly opened the door and was greeted with the sight of Louise's familiar, kneeling at the windowsill.

"W-We heard about the duel tomorrow. The uh... kitchen staff wanted me to give you this." She said, placing the meal on Louise's desk.

The familiar preformed a quick motion with his right hand, before rising from his kneeling position. Siesta saw that upon the windowsill, lied a small splinter of wood. " _Why would he be praying to that?_ " she thought.

The familiar approached Siesta, "Thank you." He said, "My name is Adjutor, may I have your name my lady."

Siesta blushed, "Oh I'm no lady, I'm just a maid…" She started before composing herself, "Siesta, my name is Siesta."

Adjutor laughed, "That's a wonderful name." He said, "Again, I sincerely thank you for this meal. I realize that most of you think me a dead man come morning. It is nice to know that some still support me."

Siesta noticed something that made her turn pale, something that her grandfather told her about. Something she had never thought she would see in the hands of another person… "N-No problem" She said with haste. "G-Good luck" she finished before quickly closing the door.

* * *

Both Adjutor and Louise rose early the next day. Louise again pleaded with Adjutor to reconsider his course of action, yet his faith would remain unshaken. Today, he would wear his full armor. The clothes he wore yesterday were put on first, then a shirt of mail would form the first layer of protection. The chins of his imprisonment were crossed over his chest and back, forming an X. He would wear these as a divine shield, a display to all that the Lord was with him. Along his arms and legs several plates would protect his joints. A tabard, bearing a red cross was placed over the mail, fully displaying his devotion to the Lord. Metal boots and gauntlets would guard his arms and feet against any danger this child would throw at the. To protect his head, he wore a padded cloth hood, before finally donning his great helm which would cover his entire face. He then picked up his sword belt and wrapped it around his waist, before strapping his shield, which also bore the red cross, to his arm.

He arrived at Vestri before all others, however not 10 minutes after he arrived a crowd began to form. Their desire to see bloodshed was clear as cries of commoner, heretic, and blasphemer rang out throughout the courtyard. Ignoring their cries, Adjutor drew his sword and fell to one knee before removing his helmet and bowing his head in prayer.

"O Lord on High, protect me in battle. Give me the strength to defeat my foes and protect my allies. May my sword be an instrument of your will and my shield have the strength of the mountains. May my faith be ever strong in the face of all hardships. And should it be my time to fall, I commit myself into your hands O Lord. Amen." As he said the prayer, he felt strength like none he had before. The Lord was with him this day.

"Well, I'm surprised you actually showed up. That deserves at least some respect." Guiche said.

Adjutor looked up and rose from his kneeling position, "I am a warrior of God," he said before donning his great helm, "I am a veteran of many battles fought in service to the Lord. I will not run away from an upstart child."

Guiche smiled, he had been looking forward to this, "You still refuse to renounce your heresy. It seems I have no choice but to fight." He said with false regret. He pulled out his wand, which held the visage of a rose.

"WAIT!" Louise shouted as she ran up to Guiche. "Stop this right now Guiche! You know damn well duels are forbidden."

Guiche laughed at this statement, "My my Louise you seem to forget, only duels between the nobility are forbidden. This heretic is but a commoner."

"But…" she began desperate to stop the duel.

"My Lady." Adjutor said the eyes of the crowd now upon him. "As I said before, I am a veteran of many battles. Nicaea, Antioch, Jerusalem, all cities which have fallen before my sword. I am not frightened by this child simply because he can perform a few tricks with a flower."

"We'll see how you act when my tricks best you!" Guiche declared

"Are both Combatants ready?" a student who had been appointed mediator of this duel shouted

"I, Guiche de Gramont, son of Marshal Charles de Gramont, am ready" Guiche said flaunting his ancestry with pride.

"I, Adjutor de Vernon, humble servant of the Lord Jesus, am ready." Adjutor replied

"The duel shall continue until one combatant yields or is unable to continue fighting. At which point the victor will decide the fate of the defeated!" The mediator explained, "Combatants, you may begin when ready!"

With a flick of his rose, Guiche summoned a metallic statue, armed with a spear. To Adjutor's surprise, the statue began moving on its own. "My runic name is _the Bronze_. As such, my Valkyrie shall be your opponent."

Adjutor was disappointed, the child could not even fight for himself, "I shall not hide behind lifeless constructs of dirt and metal, I shall be your opponent."

Without warning, the bronze Valkyrie lunged forward with incredible speed. Surprisingly, the attack did not come from the spear, but a punch aimed towards Adjutor's gut. Had it attacked with the spear, the Valkyrie would have remained outside of Adjutor's range, it seemed that Guiche was intent on toying with Adjutor. By some miracle, Adjutor managed to raise his shield to block the Valkyrie's attack. The sound of the metal arm impacting the shield rang out through the courtyard, stunning the crowd. They had not expected him to be able to block the attack. Regardless of his skill in battle, the Valkyrie's speed should have overwhelmed him. Adjutor did not dwell on that fact, the Valkyrie was frozen, arm still planted upon the shield, now was the time to counterattack. He pushed his opponent away with his shield, before swinging his sword at the Valkyrie's waist, where its build was thinnest. The Valkyrie was cleaved in half, as the topside fell to the ground with a loud clang before crumbling into dirt.

The crowd was quite, this should not have been possible. Even a low-level Earth mage such as Guiche could create golems far stronger and faster than a normal human, yet this commoner had defeated them like they were nothing. Adjutor too was puzzled, ever since he drew his sword he felt much stronger than he ever had. He wielded his sword like a master, one who had dedicated his entire life to mastering the blade. Today, the Lord truly was with him.

"H-HOW?!" Guiche demanded.

Adjutor smiled under his helmet, "By the will of Jesus I have bested your Valkyrie, do you yield?"

Guiche's face contorted in anger as he flailed his wand around, more and more Valkyries arose as the petals hit the ground. Adjutor would not make the same mistake Guiche had, he would end this. Charging through the lines of Valkyries at inhuman speed, Adjutor quickly closed the distance between the two combatants. Without hesitation, Adjutor bashed Guiche with his shield, knocking him to the ground. As Guiche recovered, he saw Adjutor's sword pointed at his neck, waiting to deal the final blow.

"I-I…" Guiche sighed, "I yield"

Adjutor held his sword in place for a moment, watching Guiche grow ever more nervous before pulling away and sheathing his blade. Immediately he felt the power of God, which had safeguarded him in battle, leave him.

Adjutor removed his helm. "As a reward for my victory I would like to make one request of all those assembled here. As you know doubt know, I hold beliefs that seem heretical to you. Many of you, no doubt, plan to inform your Church of this and see me burnt at the stake. I request, silence. Not only because it would bring an end to my life, but to the life of your classmate Louise Valliere as well. She did not choose to summon me, nor did I choose to be summoned. If you wish to keep your honor as nobility, not a soul outside of these grounds will know of my faith in the Lord, and you will make no effort to turn me away from it." Adjutor stated with a commanding voice.

* * *

"Are you certain this familiar is the Gandalfr?" the headmaster, Old Osmond asked.

"Yes, there is no doubt about it" Colbert responded, before opening a large tome. "The runes are identical to those said to belong to the legendary familiar of Brimir."

Osmond contemplated this for a moment before realizing something, "Considering that he was summoned by Louise Valliere and her difficulties with the four traditional elements…"

"Wait… no… you don't mean!" Colbert interjected

"Yes… I'm afraid so." Osmond replied, "We must tread carefully, for the moment no one outside this room must know about her potential."

"Yes, I agree completely, it's far too dangerous for even her to know at this point." Colbert said, "There is one more thing about this familiar."

"If you are talking about his religion then do not worry, I have already taken steps to prevent the information from leaking out. By the time the church learns of this Louise will know her true potential, as will the Princess." Osmond said with a smile.

* * *

Adjutor had secluded himself in Louise's dormitory after his victory. He had to thank the lord for his victory today. He was still confused about why he had been able to move so quickly and strike with so much force. Adjutor knew in his heart was the will of God, but it felt like so much more. A knock on the door awoke him from his trance. He picked up the fragment of the Cross from the windowsill, which had served as a makeshift altar. Since arriving here he had worn the Cross around his neck. Not daring to pierce the wood, He had simply tied string around the middle of the fragment.

He opened the door. Waiting for him on the door was the maid from yesterday, Siesta if he recalled correctly. She had brought him another meal.

"Thank you Siesta." Adjutor said, lightly bowing his head "I greatly appreciate your kindness."

Siesta smiled, "It's nothing, the kitchen staff wanted me to bring this to you. All the commoners here are overjoyed at your victory, some have taken to calling you 'Our Sword.'"

"I simply defended my faith. It is something I have done for years" Adjutor said humbly.

After saying that, he saw Siesta grow nervous. "There is one thing I wanted to ask you…" she said

"What is it?"

Siesta reached into her pocket, "This was given to me by my grandfather…" from her pocket she pulled out a necklace, though it looked much to small to fit around someone's neck. Around it lied groups of beads, but when Adjutor's eyes drifted to the centerpiece his heart nearly stopped. "I wanted to ask if you recognized it."

At the end of the necklace lied a cross with a man nailed to it wearing a crown of thorns. Engraved above his head were four letters, INRI. Adjutor took the necklace into his palms and fell to his knees, tears forming his eyes. He stared at the object in disbelief, before addressing the woman who had reunited him with his Lord.

" _Sister"_

* * *

 **AN: This is the longest chapter I've ever written for any of my stories. I feel like I've accomplished something great. After next chapter I will be explaining some things about writing this story as it relates to myself and responding to some reviews so get your questions in folks! One interesting detail that I wanted to mention, I delayed the duel by a day because I found out that July 17th, 1099 fell on a Sunday. That should give you an idea about the level of historical accuracy I want to go for. As always, thanks for reading and I appreciate any feedback!**


	4. Chapter 3: The Sword & The Sinner

**Chapter 3: The Sword & The Sinner**

For the first time since he arrived in this world, Adjutor was truly happy. He was not alone, there were other followers of Christ stranded in this cruel world. Unfortunately, Siesta had run off before he could discuss the faith with her. Today, he would find out if she was truly a follower of the Lord, but for the moment, he was stuck accompanying Louise to her classes.

The lecture hall was filled with students. As Louise and Adjutor walked in, suspicious glances where directed towards them. Adjutor did not wear his armor, but he was wearing his sword, hopefully that would further discourage students from reporting his faith. While most students glanced at the pair for but a few moments before turning away, one student glared longer than the others. She wore highly revealing outfit and had striking red hair. Adjutor's years as a warrior had given him a healthy amount of suspicion, he would have to keep an eye on this one.

The professor entered the room, and Adjutor watched her carefully. He was interested in learning as much about magic as he could. From what he had heard, Guiche was a low-level _Dot_ class mage. If that were true, he would have to learn as much as he could about Magic so he could find ways to counter it. He had tried to search the Academy's library for the knowledge he sought, but while Tristian's spoken language was nearly identical to French, they utilized an entirely different alphabet. Adjutor had considered asking Louise to teach him, but after considering her… _temperament_ he decided against it.

"Good Morning class." The professor began, "I am Mrs. Chevreuse, and I will be teaching your class on Earth magic this year." With what little information he had gathered, Adjutor had pieced together that the four elements in magic were identical four elements proposed by the Ancient Greeks. That being earth, fire, air, and water.

The Professor then went on to demonstrate basic alchemy, and to Adjutor's surprise, she transformed three stones into brass right before his eyes. Adjutor was stunned, men had long sought ways to transform ordinary objects into Gold, yet this woman preformed a similar feat right in front of him.

"I would like one of you to try the same spell now." The Professor said, "How about…you!" she said pointing towards Louise. As Louise rose from her seat, the entire room grew nervous. Every frantically warning the professor about Louise's inability to cast magic. Adjutor watched as one girl, whose hair was an odd shade of blue, calmly rose from her seat and simply walked out the door.

Adjutor watched closely as Louise cast the same incantation as the professor had just moments earlier. The three rocks on the table glowed white, just as they had when the professor preformed the spell. However, instead of fading away, the light grew brighter and brighter until the whole room was consumed with a blinding white light. Then, Adjutor's ears were assaulted by a loud bang as smoke began to fill the room. When the dust settled, Louise stood there in shock, her clothes tattered, and the Professor's desk replaced by a crater.

As the class slowly recovered from the shock, Adjutor began to laugh, drawing the attention of the entire classroom, and the ire of his new master.

"FAMILIAR! I DEMAND TO KNOW WHAT'S SO FUNNY ABOUT THIS!" She said angrily.

"MAGNIFICENT!" shouted Adjutor with a large smile on his face.

Louise, and everyone else who was present, was confused. The spell had been a total failure and she almost destroyed the lecture hall. In spite of the obvious failure, this familiar was praising it as magnificent?

"Oh what I would have given to have had you by my side during the Crusade!" Adjutor declared, "The mighty walls of Antioch would have fallen within hours had you been by my side!"

Ignoring everyone else in the room the two Louise shouted at her familiar, "WELL I WASN'T TRYING TO BREAK DOWN THE WALL I WAS TRYING TO TRANSMUTE BRASS!"

"How much metal would one have to transmute to forge enough swords to take a city?" Adjutor asked with Louise looking on in confusion. Getting no answer Adjutor continued his questioning, "How much fire would one need to produce to turn the tide of a siege?" the entire class was focused on the two now, "How strong a gale would one have to summon to blow down the walls of a city?"

"I-I don't know... Only the most powerful mages would be capable of such feats..." Louise responded

"While the magic I've come across so far is powerful, none of it compares to what I just witnessed." Louise looked up towards her familiar, "Louise, by casting just one spell... entire cities could fall before you."

* * *

Adjutor had spent the rest of the day searching for Siesta, but to no avail. He decided to give up on the search for tonight, after all tomorrow would be a busy day. Louise had said that tomorrow they would travel to the city, but for what purpose she left unclear. Nevertheless, Adjutor would have to continue his search when they returned.

As he was walking back to Louise's dorm, he caught sight of a massive red lizard stalking him. He had seen this same creature in the company of the red-haired woman from Louise's class. Before Adjutor could react, the creature dashed towards him with incredible speed and attempted to tackle him to the ground. Adjutor's reflexes allowed him to dodge the initial headbutt, but he was unable to react in time as the creature's tail swept his legs, knocking him to the ground.

Adjutor knew that while he was fully capable of slaying this creature, he also knew that it very well could be that woman's familiar. As such, he decided that it would be better not to resist until he knew the origin of this creature. Adjutor's suspicions turned out correct, as the creature brought him to another dorm room. The room was dimly lit my several candles place through the room. When the strange creature finally released him a familiar voice spoke, "Welcome to my suite, Adjutor de Vernon."

Adjutor looked up, it was the red-haired woman form earlier. From the way she dressed, or more accurately lack of dress, Adjutor knew immediately what was happening. She desired him.

"I am Kirche von Zerbst" she spoke, Adjutor recognized the use of the 'von' as signifying nobility of a Germanic state, or at least this world's equivalent. "I was so enraptured by your defeat of Guiche the other day that I couldn't help but fall in love with you!" she declared.

As she began to lean in closer to Adjutor, he stood up. "I refuse." He said turning to leave the room.

"W-what!?" Kirche said in disbelief, no one had ever been able to refuse her charms! "Wh-Who is it?! Is it that maid you've been spending so much time searching for!?" She demanded.

"No!" he replied angrily, how dare she pull her into this! "I do not love you, nor do I desire you!" he declared, "But even if I shared your feelings, to lie with you tonight would be a grievous sin."

Before she could speak, another voice spoke up from the window, "Kirche!".

"S-Styx?" Kirche replied confused.

"I came by because you didn't show up at our promised time."

Using this as a distraction Adjutor made his way to the door. Before he closed the door however, he spoke once more. "Kirche, seek forgiveness, for I shall not tolerate this sin again." He said, closing the door.

He began to make is way to Louise's dorm again, hopefully this time without interruption. To his surprise, Louise was walking down the hall towards him. She was walking quickly with a scowl on her face. Said scowl was replaced with surprise when she noticed him.

"Familiar?" she said surprised.

"Sorry for the delay, I ran into some…trouble." Adjutor replied.

"Zerbst?" she asked, confident that this guess was correct.

"Yes"

The scowl reappeared, "Familiar… Did you-"

Adjutor cut her off, "Absolutely not."

Now Louise was confused, "W-what? Every guy at this school is obsessed with her!"

"Because to do so would be a sin, and while I am a sinner, I do not actively seek out such things" Adjutor said as they both made their way to the dorm.

* * *

The two made their way to the city of Tristania on horseback. Adjutor insisted that he take the reins, as he is an experienced rider. He had come in his full armor in case they ran into trouble on the road. After all, a young noblewoman is a prime target for bandits, thieves, and highwaymen.

As the two were riding silently through a forest Adjutor spoke up, "So how far away is the capital?"

Louise thought for a moment, "I think we're around two hours away."

Adjutor smiled, "Good, I'd like to spend as little time on the roads as possible."

They continued on through the forest until Louise broke the silence. "So, I'm curious. A few days ago, you mentioned something about 'the Sword of Damocles'. Is it a legendary weapon from your world?"

Adjutor laughed, "No no, it's simply a story form my world. Would you like to hear it?"

Louise thought for a moment, "I guess…" she said hesitantly.

"Then listen closely, for it's lesson is one all should know well." He said before beginning his tale:

"Many centuries ago there was a kingdom known as Syracuse. Syracuse was one of the most prosperous kingdoms of its time. Those who ruled the kingdom amassed great fortunes becoming the envy of the world! One day, King Dionysius the Second held a great feast in his palace. A young courtier named Damocles approached his King saying, 'How fortunate you are to hold such power and authority! Truly the gods have smiled upon you, blessing you with such magnificence!'. In response to such praise the King offered to switch places with Damocles for one day so that he could taste such good fortune firsthand. Naturally, Damocles quickly accepted the proposal, for who would refuse such an opportunity? But as Damocles prepared to take his place on the King's throne, Dionysius gave his last decree before handing the throne to Damocles. A large sword would hang above the throne, held at the pommel by single hair from a horse's tail. As Damocles sat himself upon the throne, the feast continued. Damocles was surrounded by the most delicious foods, the finest wines, and the most beautiful women in the land, yet he could enjoy none of it with such danger hanging above his head. Long before the feast concluded, Damocles begged the King that he take back his throne…"

Adjutor stopped for a moment, "Louise, before I finish the tale, I want to know what you think of it?"

Louise thought for a moment before answering, "I think it's a lesson about the commoners and nobility." She said, "The nobility rules because only they have the ability to do so justly and effectively. If the commoners ruled, it would be chaos! They would only destroy themselves. The sword is a metaphor for how the Founder chooses who rules and how those who go against it will be punished!" she said confidently.

Adjutor thought on this for a moment, "Interesting interpretation, but let us finish the story."

"As Damocles begged the King to take back his throne he said 'I see now that I was foolish. I could not see how such wealth and power brings great danger to those who hold it." Adjutor concluded.

"Damocles does not represent the commoners, nor is the sword the wrath of God." Adjutor began. "Each ruler, from a Count who rules the poorest lands, to an Emperor who rules the world, has a sword hanging above them. While the danger face by Damocles was a literal sword, Dionysus faced much greater danger as the ruler of a wealthy kingdom. A revolt within the army or the peasantry, an invasion from abroad, or a single assassin's blade, all of these could bring a swift end to any reign."

"So, when you called our nobility weak for using magic, this is what you were referring to?" Louise asked.

"Exactly!" Adjutor exclaimed, "In my world, the nobility has no inherit advantages over the commoners like your Magic. Throughout my world's history many Kings have fallen in battle to common soldiers. In this world what danger is one assassin when one can incinerate them where they stand? In battle, what danger do stray arrows pose when one can produce a gust of wind to blow them away? What danger does the peasantry serve when a single noble can slay hundreds on their own?"

"So would you have us ignore this gift? Magic is also used to help others? Without our water mages even, the smallest of wounds could be deadly!" Louise protested.

"That is not what I'm suggesting at all!" Adjutor said. "Certainly magic is a great gift, but it cannot be relied on so heavily. One day, magic will not be enough to control the commoners. If the nobility does not learn to rule without magic as their trump card… the sword will fall."

* * *

Tristania was a magnificent city. While not as grand as Constantinople, Adjutor could not deny the cities beauty. Wide streets crossed the entirety of the city, making navigation rather simple, and the large royal palace sat upon a hill overlooking the entire city. Adjutor still did not know the purpose of this journey, and now seemed like the time to ask.

"So, why did you have us come here Louise?" He asked.

"We're getting you a new sword." Louise responded as if it were obvious.

Adjutor motioned to his blade, "I already have a sword Louise, I have no need for two,"

"That old thing?!" Louise laughed, "That won't do! My servants deserve only the finest of weapons, even if they are only familiars."

Adjutor looked down at his blade, well in truth this wasn't even _his_ sword. The sword he fought with for most of the Crusade was taken from him when he was captured by the Saracens late in the Crusade. Had this been his original sword perhaps he would have protested more, but this blade was nothing more than a replacement for a much more magnificent blade.

"Very well, but I request that I be allowed to select my new sword as I will be the one who fights with it." Adjutor requested.

Louise thought on this for a moment before agreeing, his request was sensible, and he knew far more about swords than she did.

* * *

After much time spent searching, the pair eventually entered a blacksmith's shop. The man running the shop had a face that could be described as rat-like. With a thin mustache, skinny eyes, and two prominent front teeth. The man's suspicious look clearly made Louise nervous, but just Adjutor walked right up to the counter.

He placed his sword down on the counter in front of the blacksmith, "I need something like this. One-Handed, something I can use with a shield."

The shopkeeper looked at the pair for a moment, disappointed. Just another clueless noble here to get her clueless servant a flashy sword. At least they were easy to fool. "I have just the thing for you." The shopkeeper exclaimed, "Just give me a moment." He said retreating to the back of the store.

The shopkeeper returned with a gilded blade which he handed to Adjutor. He studied the blade for a moment, rubies adorned the pommel and crossguard and the entire blade shined gold. Truly this was one of the most beautiful blades Adjutor had ever seen, Louise was clearly impressed as well. After studying the sword, Adjutor laid the blade down on the counter next to his own blade.

"This is the best item I have in my store! It was forged by the legendary mage Schavert of Germania!" the Shopkeeper said with pride, "It is rather expensive, but a good blade is worth-"

Adjutor cut him off, "Are you trying to get me killed?" he asked, there was no anger in his voice, yet the shopkeeper grew nervous.

"I-I don't know what you mean…" he said trying to hide his fear

"This blade would shatter the moment it clashed with another." Adjutor began explaining, "This sword would be a fine decoration and nothing more. Now, show me an actual blade or the whole city will hear of this!"

The shopkeeper was stunned for a moment before he began laughing. "AT LAST!" he exclaimed as he took back the sword. "Every day its nothing but clueless nobles! Now I finally have a customer who actually knows what makes a good blade!"

Adjutor realized what this blacksmith had done and began to laugh as well, commending him for his cleverness. Louise, on the other hand, was confused "I-I demand to know what's going on!" she shouted as both men ceased their laughter and looked directly at her.

The blacksmith was about to speak up, but Adjutor began explaining first, "Louise, this man has dedicated his life to creating weapons to be wielded by true warriors. He does not want to see his finest work used as nothing more than a glorified decoration." He looked at the blacksmith who nodded in approval. "Offering us the golden sword was a test. Patrons who truly know what makes a good blade refuse to purchase, while those who are clueless do not." He turned once more the blacksmith, awaiting a response.

"I'm impressed! It's not often that someone catches onto my little trick." He said proudly, "My real works are all around you, all the blades on this wall are some of my finest works!"

Adjutor began looking through the blades, searching for something he could wield properly. When he came across an old barrel containing very cheep looking weapons, he noticed one blade unlike any he had seen before. As he pulled it out of the barrel it was stunned by how strange it looked. The blade had a very slight curve, not nearly as drastic as the scimitars used by the Saracens, but still unlike any blade in Europe. Even stranger was that despite the rust covering the entirety of the blade, it still held its edge, in fact it was sharper than any blade Adjutor had ever seen.

"I have never seen anything like this! What is it made of?" Adjutor asked the shopkeeper.

"Ahh that one…" he said, "In truth this is not my work. I bought it rather cheaply from a wondering merchant from the Far East. I've brought in several earth mages to try to determine its composition but none of them could tell what material was used in its forging."

"How much?" Adjutor asked

"You can have it for only 50 gold if you trade me your current blade. I've been trying to get rid of it for years." Adjutor looked shocked, the fact that someone would get rid of this fine blade for so little. Even if it is rusted he should be able to see how it held its edge. Before he could question it, the shopkeeper spoke again, "It also scares away my customers… If you really want it I should warn you, this blade has quite the… personality."

"We'll take it!" Louise exclaimed.

* * *

 **AN: Ok well, this took a while. Honestly, the TESVI reveal put me into another Skyrim phase… and now the steam sale is here… and I have work… and I don't really have a set schedule… so I really can't give you guys an estimate as the when chapter will be out. It could be a few weeks if I get really into writing this or it could be a few months. Luckily all the really nice reviews do help motivate me so _please_ keep those coming. What I CAN promise is that the next chapter will reveal how Siesta got a hold of the cross (and what exactly that cross is… I'm surprised no one has pointed it out yet… COME ON CATHOLICS STEP IT UP!).**

 **Before I sign off I'll respond to a few reviews.**

 **To 4LB3RT5PP33R: Well the reason I put that disclaimer in is because the Crusades have an extremely negative connotation in the Muslim world. The best way I can explain it is that "Crusade" has much the same connotation that "Jihad" has in the West. I didn't feel comfortable ignoring events such as the massacres at Acre and Jerusalem, but it wouldn't have made sense to acknowledge them within the story so I decided to just state it in a disclaimer. And no, the Crusades were not a response to the Muslims conquering the holy land, originally it was a call to arms to defend the Byzantine Empire after Anatolia was conquered by Muslims. It eventually turned into a reconquest of the holy land, but that was not its original purpose**

 **To M: Congrats on going back to Church! Just keep doing whatever makes you happier!**

 **To Unit529 and the many Reviewers referencing 40k: The potential religious conflict was the reason why I wanted to write this! Not many fics have touched on the religious aspect of Magic and how that could clash with the ideologies of any potential familiars. The trick was to have someone who was strong enough in his faith to not apostate under pressure, but also not one who was so fanatical that he would immediately want to martyr by going on a heathen killing spree. That's why I dropped my original idea of an Astartes being summoned because… well even just one Space Marine could probably take over the entire world. Then I found _Nietzchain's_ fic "Emperor of Zero" where Emperor Napoleon "Motherfucking" Bonaparte is summoned by Louise. I thought, "Hey, I'm a History Major! I could totally write a fic where some historical figure is summoned!" and after much thinking I settled on a Crusader from the First Crusade, loosely basing him on the Saint I chose when I was confirmed.**

 **To Lazyguyrx: Actually, I think I've got some pretty good ideas on how to handle those. It's hard because most fics use a character from a society more advanced that Halkeginia which appears to be based on the Late Middle Ages/Early Renaissance (Since early firearms are present). However since, Adjutor is from a less advanced society, his reaction to seeing the Staff and the Fighter would be the same as any other character.**

 **Thanks for reading everybody!**


	5. Chapter 4: Ave Maria

**Chapter 4: Ave Maria**

The damned thing talked…

It happened soon after they returned from the city. While Adjutor wanted to begin the arduous, but necessary, process of cleaning his new blade, it had gotten late rest was necessary. Unfortunately, he would not get much as in the middle of the night, both Louise and Adjutor were awoken by a strange voice.

"Where am I?" the voice said.

Louise woke up first, "Adjutor I swear…" she said annoyed. She looked over to the mattress that laid next to her bed, but Adjutor was still asleep. The voice kept asking questions. "Adjutor get up!" Louise shouted.

Adjutor stirred from his rest, "Louise what is it?"

"Shhh!" Louise silenced, "Do you hear that?"

Once Adjutor heard the voice, he knew he had to be careful. There was an intruder inside the room, for what purpose he did not yet know. Nevertheless, Adjutor knew he needed to get to his sword. As he did the voice grew louder and louder, he quickly grabbed his new sword and unsheathed his blade. "SHOW YOURSELF!" He demanded.

"Keep it down will ya'? I'm right here!" The voice spoke again. Adjutor looked down at his new blade, "Yeah right here! What you never seen a talking sword before?" Adjutor dropped the blade to the ground, recoiling in terror "Ow! What was that for!?" it exclaimed.

" _A possessed blade… I knew I should have questioned the shopkeeper more! Now I have let a demon into this place"_ Adjutor thought to himself. He removed the fragment of the Cross from his neck and extended it towards the sword, "Begone demon! I am a warrior of God! By the power of Christ, I command you to LEAVE THIS PLACE!" Adjutor demanded.

The room was silent after Adjutor's command, and the tension in the room was high. Louise was at a loss for words, why would he be so afraid of a talking sword? Eventually, the sword itself broke the silence, "I'm beginning to think that we've got a pretty major misunderstanding going on here."

"What is there to misunderstand?!" Adjutor barked, "You have corrupted this blade with your unholy power _demon_! You must be destroyed!"

"Woah woah woah slow down partner!" The sword said, panic seeping into its voice. "I assure you I am no demon. I am the legendary blade Derflinger!" The sword stopped speaking, as if expecting to be recognized. "Well… it seems I'm not as legendary as I thought." The blade said, "I understand _you_ not knowing who I am since… well, you're not quite from around here. But Little Miss Pinky over there… absolutely shameful!"

Before Louise could chastise the sword for referring to the third child of a highly respected noble family as 'Little Miss Pinky', Adjutor spoke, "How did you know I am not from this world!" he demanded.

"What? You didn't know? The connection goes both ways! You learn how to properly wield me, and I learn how to be properly wielded _by_ you" the sword explained.

"What do you mean? What _connection?_ " Adjutor demanded, confused.

"Oh… so you haven't figured it out yet." The sword muttered, "Listen… when you've wielded any weapon since you got here, you suddenly gained the skills of a master of that particular weapon, right?"

Adjutor's eyes widened in shock, "T-That was a blessing of the Lord… I prayed for his protection and he answered my prayers!"

"Well technically you're not wrong, but the power didn't come from your prayers, it came from those runes." Adjutor looked at the runes branded on his hand, "You are the Gandálfr, _The Left Hand of God_ , with this power you gain absolute mastery over any item meant for combat."

"But… no… it was a blessing from the Lord…" Adjutor protested.

"If you'd do me a favor and pick me up you'll see that I'm right." The sword said annoyed.

Adjutor hesitantly took hold of the blade and lifted it up in a combat stance. After a moment, the runes on his hand glowed brightly as the room was consumed by their light. The sword felt lighter and he felt like he had trained years with this very blade, but that was not all. Adjutor could not explain it but somehow just by holding this blade he knew that it had been telling the truth. This blade was not possessed by a demon from the depths of Hell, it was a noble blade, wielded by legendary figures, and slayer of monsters and beasts in defense of the people.

"I… I…" Adjutor started before settling on what to say, "It will be an honor to wield such a legendary blade."

"Yeah yeah, quit with the flattery!" Derflinger snapped, "Do something useful and clean off this damn rust, it's been bothering me for decades!"

* * *

Siesta held her Grandfather's necklace close to her heart. When Siesta was young, her Grandfather had always kept this necklace with him, though he never wore it around his neck. When she was 5, she asked him why he never wore it. She remembered his answer perfectly, "Siesta, we wear the most valuable jewels and the most precious mementos, but this is far more important to any of those. To this, we pray."

To the few who knew about it, her Grandfather's faith was strange, he said it was the largest religion in the world, yet Siesta had never met anyone else who shared his faith. He spoke of a Pope, yet while Romalia was ruled by Pope Julian IX, her grandfather insisted that the _true_ Pope ruled elsewhere. 10 years ago, her grandfather died. While he spent much of his final moments resting and speaking in a language no one in the village understood, he did compose himself enough to pass down his necklace, his most precious possession, to Siesta.

Siesta cherished the memories of her grandfather and the fantastic stories he told. Stories of men sailing Metallic Leviathans across the seas, of Iron Dragons doing battle in the heavens above, and of great Conquerors who unified his homeland after 100 years of turmoil. Whenever Siesta felt sad or afraid, she would think of these memories, and recite the prayer he taught her.

 _"Áve María, grátia pléna, Dóminus técum."_ She did not know what these words meant, her Grandfather told her it was the language of a great Empire from a faraway land, yet these words still gave her strength. _"Benedícta tū in muliéribus, et benedíctus frúctus véntris túi, Iésus."_ Siesta did not care anymore, not about the academy, not about the commoners nor the nobility, not even the Count! When she said this prayer nothing else mattered, nothing else existed. All the troubles she faced disappeared.

 _"Sáncta María, Máter Déi, óra pro nóbis peccatóribus, nunc et in hóra mórtis nóstrae. Ámen."_ Siesta's eyes shot open, to see Louis's familiar kneeling beside her. "It is good to see you again Sister."

"Sister?" Siesta asked confused. He had called her sister before, when he had seen her grandfather's necklace.

"Yes," Adjutor responded, "You not only carry the image of our Lord but also know to words of the _Áve María_." Adjutor explained, looking like he was on the verge of tears, "It is good to see I am not alone in this world."

Siesta looked at the necklace, she had always found the sculpture unsettling. How could anyone take comfort in a man being tortured on a cross? Yet when her Grandfather passed it down to her she no longer minded. Now it seemed that Adjutor, this warrior from another world, recognized the man on the cross. She held up the necklace, fully exposing both the cross and all 100 beads for Adjutor to see, "This was given to me by my Grandfather when he died… he also taught me that prayer."

Adjutor placed a hand on Siesta's shoulder, "I am sorry for your loss. What else did he teach you?"

Siesta thought back to her Grandfather's stories, "He spoke of a Pope, not the one in Romalia but one in a land he called… _Italia?_ " she said unsure of herself, "Stories about his ancestors having to practice their faith in secret." Adjutor looked at Siesta, clearly wanting to know more about her Grandfather, "His favorite was one about a man rose from the dead… he referred to him as the Savior!" She said hoping that that would satisfy Adjutor's curiosity.

Adjutor threw his arms around Siesta muttering prayers of thanks, before pulling himself away from the girl who was shocked by his actions. Tears of joy stained his eyes, "Your Grandfather was a righteous man! A man of God!" He exclaimed. "Siesta, if you will allow me, I can teach you so much more! I will lead you down the path your grandfather dedicated his life to following!"

Siesta thought on this for a moment. Her grandfather was the most important person in her life, when he died she had been distraught for months. Now someone claimed that he not only followed her Grandfather's beliefs but offered to teach her more about them! There was only one answer she could give…

"Yes!" She accepted gladly, temporarily forgetting what awaited her on the morrow…

* * *

 **A/N: I am so sorry this took so long and giving you my shortest chapter yet. This chapter was always meant to be short, but I had hoped that I could get it out quicker… clearly, I was wrong.**

 **Unfortunately, I also have some bad news. Don't worry I'm not stopping the story, but I'm heading back to College soon and I am going to have very little time to work on this. I really only work on my fics when I have nothing else to do, it's just how I work. On top of that I can't give you guys much indication as to when the next chapter will be out, mostly because I don't want to add onto the already heavy college stress if/when I miss it. I can only say this; best case scenario is October/Early November. That's when we have our Fall break and I might be able to power through a chapter during that time. Most likely time is December when I'm back from campus after the semester ends. Absolute worst case "I had like zero time on the weekends through the entire year and Christmas was hell" scenario is next summer. That last one is extremely unlikely, but I wanted to at least warn you guys of the possibility.**

 **Now onto some better news. The next chapter will be the longest yet! It's going to cover the entire Count Mott storyline. Also, and I swear I signed up for these before I even thought of writing this story, the classes I'm taking this year include a class on the crusades AND I'm taking Latin, so expect more Gratuitous Latin to pop up.**

 **Now for a segment I'm going to put up at the end of all my chapters from now on where I discuss some of the history stuff that pops up in this fic.**

 **When I decided to make Siesta's grandfather a Christian I wanted her to have a recognizable symbol of the faith. If you haven't figured it out yet, it's a Rosary. There was just one problem, the rosary devotion of the Rosary was officially established by Pope Pius V… in 1569. Which led me to probably the biggest historical inaccuracy which was the Ave Maria. Siesta's grandfather knowing it in Latin and passing it down to Siesta isn't that much of a stretch, as Mass was conducted in Latin throughout the world until the Second Vatican Council in the 60s. Adjutor on the other hand… well there isn't any evidence of the Hail Mary until 1050-ish, and it is very unlikely that the prayer was present in it's modern form way back in 1099. However, it's still better than my first idea. My first idea of the meeting between Siesta and Adjutor was for them to use the "Jesus Fish" to identify each other just as the earliest Christians did… however the symbol did not gain the widespread prominence it has today until the 1970s so that idea was quickly scrapped.**

 **Again, I am sorry that this took so long, and I'll see you all again… eventually**

 **PS: No, I'm not shipping them**


	6. Chapter 5: Luxuria: Primus Pars

**Chapter 5: Luxuria: Primus Pars**

* * *

"Where is she." Adjutor said sternly, repressed fury evident in his voice.

Osmond remained intimidated. The knight had burst into his office uninvited, wearing his full set of armor and armed with his weapons. "I assume you mean Miss Siesta. Am I correct?"

"I know she is gone and none of the staff will give me an answer. Therefore, I was left with no other option but to go directly to you." Adjutor said, struggling to contain his anger, "I ask you once more, Where. Is. Siesta."

"Gone." Osmond replied, as if that was an acceptable explanation.

"Where" Adjutor demanded.

"I…I cannot tell you."

"Why. Not." Adjutor barked, his fury threatening to surface.

Osmond looked directly at the knight, "Because if I tell you I fear I will no longer be able to protect you." He said without missing a beat.

"What do you mean?"

"Why do you think the Papal Inquisition has not ridden into the academy demanding the surrender of Louise de la Valliere and her heretical familiar?" Osmond asked rhetorically. Sensing Adjutor's confusion he continued, "Come now, did you really believe that the students here would abide by your little agreement? I've been actively preventing word of your… _unorthodox_ beliefs from reaching the outside world. If I tell you where Siesta is now… I fear that you will do something so unbelievably foolish that it would put both you and Louise at risk."

Adjutor thought for a moment before removing his helmet, "While I thank you for the help you have provided me, I must know, what has become of Siesta."

Osmond looked into Adjutor's eyes, the anger that Adjutor had felt before had given way to concern. Osmond sighed, "A high ranking Lord requested the services of Siesta, I was not in a position to refuse such a request."

Adjutor picked up his helm from the desk and placed it on his head before turning to leave the office. Osmond's eyes went wide as he realized what Adjutor was thinking "I know what you are planning on doing Adjutor! I warn you this will only end in despair for both you and Louise!" He pleaded

Adjutor stopped at the doorway and turned around addressing the old wizard, "I know" he said, "But sinners must repent."

* * *

Adjutor found Louise in the dining room eating alone as usual. "Well look who decided to join me!" she said sarcastically.

The sword on Adjutor's belt popped out of his sheath, "Ya might wanna lay off the sarcasm today Pinky, he's _pissed_." Derflinger said

Adjutor ignored the blade's comment, "Louise, I need you to tell me something. Do you know of any Lords in the area that make frequent trips to the Academy?"

Louise was puzzled, "Of course. The academy receives funding from many of the surrounding Lords. Why do you ask?"

Adjutor continued, "Would any of these Lords be interested in hiring a woman for her… _services_."

Louise thought for a moment before realizing what he was asking, "Wait… you were asking about Siesta earlier this morning, does that mean that _he…_ by the Founder not her…"

"What? Who is it!" Adjutor demanded

"Count Hugo Mott." Louise said with disgust, "The Royal liaison between the Crown and the Academy, _very_ important for Osmond to keep him happy." Louise paused for a moment, "He's also a disgusting pig of a man who seeks nothing more than for multitudes of women to warm his bed at night." She spat angrily.

"Do you know where his domain lies?" Adjutor asked.

"Of course I do!" Louise exclaimed, "As the daughter of the Duke Valliere it is my duty to know the holdings of all important lords in Tristian." She declared proudly.

"Then let us go."

"Wait… no you cannot possibly be thinking of doing _that!_ " Louise asked in disbelief.

Adjutor looked Louise dead in the eyes, "If you do not take me there, this will be the last you see of me. I will find my way to the domain of Mott on my own. It will take longer, but I will make my way there regardless. After which I shall not return to the Academy."

Louise realized exactly what he was threatening, "Alright! We will go!" she conceded.

"Good." Adjutor said, "Let us depart"

"What?! Now!" Louise protested

"Of course, I wish to rescue Siesta as soon as possible."

"What is so important about her anyway."

Adjutor hesitated for a moment, "It is not my place to tell you that."

* * *

Night had fallen by the time the two had arrived at Mott's Estate. Luckily it was lightly guarded, and the two were able to slip past the guards at the outer gate, despite Louise's protests.

"I still don't see why we have to sneak in." Loise whispered, "All we had to do was request and audience with the Count. As the third daughter of the Valliere family, he undoubtedly would have accepted." She said with pride.

"I do not wish to give deference to the sinner." Adjutor explained. "He is unworthy of my respect, and to request an official audience would require me to acknowledge his standing."

"Did you not call yourself a sinner after your… _encounter_ with Zerbst?" Louise asked

"No man is perfect; thus, we are all sinners. However, some sins are greater than others, and Mott's sins will certainly lead to his damnation."

As the pair approached the main estate, it became clear that simply sneaking in would be a much greater ordeal than they expected. The entrance to the estate was heavily guarded, unlike the outer walls. "I told you we should have just requested an audience at the outer gate. How do you plan on getting in now?" Louise inquired.

"I will come up with something." Adjutor said as he thought.

Louise sighed, "Listen, if we approach the guards I can request an audience with the Count. As I said before, we will likely accept. Once we are brought before the Count you can do whatever you want."

Adjutor said nothing for a moment before speaking, "Very well." He said with anger.

The two approached then approached the nearest guard, "HALT! You are trespassing on the domain Count Hugo Mott! Surrender yourselves immediately!" the guard exclaimed as he caught sight of the two.

Adjutor reached for Derflinger before Louise spoke up, "I am Louise Francois le Blanc de la Valliere, third daughter of the Duke of Valliere! I seek an audience with the Count."

The guard was stunned temporarily before bowing, "I-I am sorry m'lady, the Count shall be informed at once, please follow me."

"Why did he seem so afraid once you said your name?" Adjutor inquired as they followed the guard into the estate.

"My father is one of the most powerful lords in Tristain, historically the Dukes of Valliere have held considerable influence in the royal court." Louise explained, "Plus he was probably scared of my mother."

"Your mother?"

"Yes my mother, Karin of the Heavy Wind. She is the strongest wind mage in the history of Tristain."

"Would she have come to your assistance if we were imprisoned by Mott?" Adjutor asked.

Louise looked saddened by this question, "No" she said solemnly as silence reigned between the two.

* * *

They were brought into the main hall of the estate. Adjutor had never seen such a lavish display of wealth, especially from a simple Count. When the Count at last arrived to greet the two, Adjutor was surprised by his appearance. Adjutor had expected one who clearly indulged himself on worldly pleasures, yet the man in front of him appeared young and athletic.

When the Count took his seat he greeted the two, "Louise Valliere, it is an honor to finally make your acquaintance. What brings you to my domain at such a late hour?"

"We-" she started before being cut off.

"You will return the woman you recently stole from Tristain Academy." Adjutor spoke

"Adjutor, what are you doing?" Louise whispered to her familiar.

Mott was taken aback at this blatant disrespect, "And who might you be, you who dares to speak to a Lord in such a way!?" He asked angrily.

"I am Adjutor de Vernon, Knight in service to Lady Valliere as her Familiar. You will return the woman you stole from the Academy, and then we will be on our way."

To this Mott laughed, "I assume you mean Siesta. Such a wonderful girl, I can see why you would want to take her back. Though I am curious, what would you do if I refused your request?"

"You will die." Adjutor responded. Mott's laughter stopped, and Louise's mouth hung open in disbelief.

"I am sorry, I did not seem to hear you properly. What did you say would happen if I refused?"

"I would kill you." Adjutor reiterated.

Silence overtook the room as the Mott and Louise fully processed what had just happened. "I-I am terribly sorry Count Mott, my familiar has spoken out of turn, if you would please forgive us we will be on our way." Louise said nervously.

"No Lady Valliere that is not an option anymore. You heard it as clearly as I did. Your servant just threatened a man of nobility, for that he must be punished. Though I am willing to indulge him. Adjutor de Vernon, I, Count Hugo Mott of the Wave challenge you to a duel! Should I win you and Louise shall leave this place, never to return, and should you win I will overlook your insult and you may take Siesta as you go."

"I accept." Adjutor said calmly

"Very well, meet in my courtyard in one hour." Mott declared

* * *

"What in the name of the Founder do you think you are doing!" Louise screamed.

Adjutor knelt on the ground in prayer, "Louise with respect, I ask that you remain silent while I prepare."

That did little to calm Louise, "PREPARE! WHAT CAN YOU DO IN AN HOUR THAT WILL PREVENT YOU FROM BEING KILLED!"

Adjutor failed to hold back laughter at that comment, before Louise could berate him for laughing at a time like this Adjutor spoke, "May I remind you, you said something very similar before my last duel."

"If you think that Mott will be as easy to beat as Guiche then you are more foolish than I thought!" Louise sighed, "Mott is a Triangle Class water mage, meaning he has learned to use two other elements in conjunction with his water magic. With Guiche you only had to worry about his Earth magic." Louise explained.

Adjutor smirked, "It would do you well to have more faith in me Louise." Adjutor said as he stood up, "After all, I am your sworn Familiar."

* * *

"I-In accordance with tradition both combatants will state their names and accept the terms of the duel" Siesta declared to those assembled in the courtyard. It seemed that Mott, in an attempt to unnerve his opponent, commanded Siesta to serve as Arbitrator for this duel.

"In the name of the Founder, I, Count Hugo Mott of the Wave, accept this duel. Should my opponent be victorious, I will forgive the insult against me and allow my servant Siesta to leave." Mott declared.

"In the name of Christ, I, Adjutor de Vernon, accept this duel. Should my opponent be victorious, my master shall leave the Domain of Count Hugo Mott, never to return."

"H-have the combatants agreed on the terms of the duel?" Siesta asked.

"Until one party yields of course!" Mott said, "I assume my opponent would agree?"

"No." Adjutor declared, "This duel shall be to the death."

* * *

 **A/N: OK OK PLEASE PUT DOWN THE PITCHFORKS!**

 **I know I said this would be the longest chapter yet... well, it isn't... yet. This is only part one of this chapter. I wanted to upload it all at once, but I wanted to try to get something out before December. Fear now however! I will get the next part out by the end of December (or early January).**

 **Also, that Class on the Crusades I've been taking... well coincidentally one of the options for our second essay was a "Creative option" so I've got about 1500 words of Adjutor backstory sitting on my computer. Just going to wait until I find a good place to put it into the story and for the class to finish (I don't want to get in trouble for plagiarizing my own work)**

 **I promise I will give ya'll part 2 by the end of the year, along with part of what I had planned for the next chapter.**

 **Again, I'm sorry for not being able to fulfill my "Longest Chapter Yet" promise, and leaving ya'll on a bit of a cliff hanger.**

 **Until Next Month**

 **Thank you for reading.**


	7. Side Story: Besieged

**AN:** **Ok so I have some explaining to do... my computer died, I tried everything to fix it but nothing worked. It's in for repairs now but that means I'll probably lose what I had written for the next chapter... it sucks but this kind of shit happens. Unfortunately I have no idea when it will be fixed and since the new semester has started I won't have much time to work on the new chapter. I will** _try_ **(emphasis on try) to get one out in March once swim season is over, but honestly late May is the most realistic estimate I can give.**

 **So if I've lost everything what's this? Well last Semester I took a class on the Crusades, and for our second essay one of our prompts was a "Creative" option. So yes, I used my OC and turned in Fanfiction for a grade in a college class (Cringe as much as you want, it got me an 87 so it was worth it!). I had always planned to include this somewhere in the story, but since I won't be able to get a new chapter to you all for a while, I decided I should go ahead and post it. It also allows me to explain what's happening without posting a chapter that's literally only an Author's Note. Funnily enough I had thought I lost this until about 5 minutes ago when I remembered that it was still on our Professor's schoolweb. Lastly my citations didn't make it through file conversion so if you're interested in where I got all this information I used Susan Jane Allen's The Crusades: A Reader, when writing this essay.**

 **I'm sorry if anyone saw that a new chapter was posted expected _Luxuria Secundus Pars,_ I hope this essay is enough to make up for it...**

* * *

 **Besieged**

 **An Essay by Augar**

 _The citadel of Antioch continues to loom over us, a sign that our work is not yet complete. The citadel and her defenders are now all that stands in the way of our liberation of Antioch. For seven months Antioch endured our siege, yet at times it seemed that we were the ones who were besieged. In the winter months, our food ran dry and we began to starve. The lands around the city were stripped bare, we allowed our horses to die to preserve what little food we had left, our foraging parties found themselves surrounded by enemies, and droves of our army abandoned our most holy mission, seeking to save themselves from a slow death. Through these trials, thousands of warriors fell not to the swords of the Saracens, but by the cruel hand of starvation._

 _Even though the cold winter rains have long since given way to the summer's heat and our army now walks the streets of Antioch, our situation is has never been more dire. While we lay siege to the last holdouts taking refuge in the citadel, we ourselves have been besieged. Two days after our victory, host of Saracens arrived outside the walls of the Antioch. While we have been able to hold of their assaults, they have entrapped our army within the city. Our army went_ _out from the gates of Antioch to meet this new army in battle, yet we were beaten back by the Saracens and force to take refuge within the city once more. With the resources of Antioch depleted from our own siege, we have been driven to eating the flesh of our remaining horses in desperation. Ever since then, our morale has plummeted, and desertions run rampant once more. I sought to undertake this holy mission to defend my fellow Christians from these barbaric heathens, yet the Lord has seen fit to test us once more. I can only hope for an act of God to deliver us from this suffering. I pray that He does not abandon us at this, our most desperate hour._

 _Adjutor de Vernon_

* * *

Adjutor looked down what could very well be the last of his writings. As he was fortunate enough to be able to read and write, Adjutor had decided to record his experiences during this campaign. He hoped his writings would provide a record of their most holy mission to defend Christendom from the Saracens, but it seemed increasingly clear that their quest may be coming to an end. It had been seven days since they had taken control of most of the city, yet it seemed that they were doomed to starvation. Adjutor wondered if the Lord truly wished for this righteous Crusade to end in such a way. His warriors set out to defend His people, with the promise that eternal salvation awaits them, only to suffer a slow death with victory just out of reach.

Adjutor walked the streets of Antioch. His fellow crusaders lined the streets, despair evident in their eyes. They all realized that their deaths were fast approaching and that there was little that could be done to prevent it. Some had come to accept the inevitable and prepared themselves for their meeting with the Lord. Others, however, found themselves lost in despair unable to accept their coming demise.

"The Apostle has spoken to me!" Adjutor heard. "Saint Andrew the Apostle has spoken to me! He appeared to me in my sleep and spoke to me! A man in rags was preaching to a large crowd of the starving crusaders. Adjutor recognized the man as the priest Peter Bartholomew, yet despite his words of hope, Adjutor knew they were nothing more than the ravings of a madman. The hunger that grips the crusading forces ravages both the body and the mind. Many have claimed so have seen visions of Angels, Saints, and even the Virgin Mary, yet none of these tales had succeeded in rallying the crusaders. Despite Adjutor's cynicism, he found himself drawn to the rapidly growing crowd of onlookers. Whether by his desperation or his faith, he stayed and listened to Peter speak.

"Arise people of Antioch, for consolation has come from Heaven. We have been sent the lance that opened the side of our Lord while he lay on the cross! It lies hidden beneath the soil within the Church of St. Peter." Peter pointed towards the church in question and continued his sermon, "Break the pavement! Dig up the soil! We shall find this most Holy Relic, and the Lord shall deliver us from our suffering once more!"

"Then let us go to the Church and retrieve the relic!" A booming voice spoke from outside the crowd. Adjutor turned to see Raymond and Bohemond, the men who led the crusaders to victory outside the walls of Antioch. "Should what you say be true, then we must retrieve the Lance as soon as possible." Raymond declared, "Take us too the Church and show us where Saint Andrew directed you to search!" Though Raymond seemed eager to uncover the Lance, Bohemond remained suspicious of Peter's claims.

"Hold Raymond. How can we trust that this man is telling the truth?" Bohemond asked Raymond,

"We must place our trust in the Lord. Whether this man is truly guided by the Lord or he has deceived us all, we shall know the truth soon enough." Raymond explained.

The crowd soon arrived at the church, where Peter directed the leaders of the crusades to a spot behind the altar. "We must dig here, for this is where St. Andrew instructed me to search." Peter said, as he began to break through the floor of the church. Several of the crusaders joined in, bringing tools to assist in the search for the relic. Soon enough, Adjutor found himself among them, digging through the soil beneath the church.

Hours passed by as the starving crusaders searched for the lance. Many began to suspect that Peter had been lying. The large crowd that followed Peter to the church had slowly decreased in size as it began to look increasingly likely that Peter was nothing more than a charlatan. Adjutor saw that Bohemond, who had already had his suspicions toward the man, was becoming increasingly angered by the lack of progress. Even Raymond, who had come to the defense of Peter many times during the search, was beginning to lose his patients.

Suddenly, Peter himself jumped into the newly dug pit, spade in hand and began to dig. "Here we must dig. Here lies hidden what we seek. Here it will come forth!" Peter exclaimed, as he continued to dig alone. Adjutor and the rest of the onlookers were stunned as Peter emerged from the pit, lance in hand.

The congregation cheered as the massive lance was uncovered. However, one man was not participating in the celebrations. "Beautiful." Bohemond said, silencing the crowd. "Tell me, did St. Andrew mean to appear to one such as yourself who, I hear, frequents the taverns, roams the streets, and is a friend to such vile vanities?" Bohemond questioned. Silence was Peter's only response. "Truly the Holy Apostle chose a fine person to whom to disclose the secret of Heaven!" He continued

"Bohemond!" Raymond spoke up. "That's enough. This man promised the lance would be here and we have found it." Reluctantly Bohemond ceased his questioning. "Warriors of the Lord! Today we have been sent a sign from the Lord himself. A sign that demonstrates that we should not surrender to the heathens, nor waste away as starvation grants us a slow demise. No, it is the will of God that we fight until the end! Go out into the city and rouse your brothers, tell them what has happened here today, for tomorrow we make our stand!" Raymond declared and was met with cheering from the congregation.

Adjutor did what was requested of him, soon all those who lined the streets in despair were told of what had happened in the Church, and of the discovery of the Holy Lance. Though the trials of starvation continued to pain him greatly, he knew that the Lord had not abandoned them. That night, Adjutor returned to his writings, and once more set his words to the paper in the hope that they would survive the coming battle, no matter the outcome.

* * *

 **AN: Yeah I know it's short, it was only supposed to be 5 pages. I'll keep you all posted on the state of my computer / progress on the next Crusade chapter on my profile. Thank You and I'm sorry for breaking my promise.**


	8. Chapter 6: Luxuria: Secundus Pars

**Luxuria: Secundus Pars**

* * *

The courtyard was silent after Adjutor's declaration. Even Louise was shocked, unable to protest as Adjutor drew his sword.

"Very well!" Mott declared raising his wand, "If an early grave is what you desire then I shall grant it to you. I accept your terms!" The two combatants stared at each other, waiting for the duel to begin, "Girl! Start the damned duel already!" Mott ordered Siesta.

Siesta was still in shock over Adjutor's declaration, was it right for her to let him get killed for her own sake? She looked over at the armored knight, who was prepared for what could be his death. Adjutor looked at her and nodded. "C-Combatants" She stuttered before gathering her courage, "You may begin!"

Adjutor charged towards the Mage, shield raised. Judging by his albeit limited experience, he surmised that preforming magic required immense concentration, therefore Adjutor must do whatever he could to break that concentration. Mott carried no sword or dagger, if Adjutor could close the distance, he would be at an advantage.

Mott smirked as he saw the commoner charging towards him. He had dealt with his kind before, unruly commoners who thought they could defeat mages by catching them off guard. This tactic was no different from the common highwayman. Despite this, Mott was not disappointed, no… he would enjoy this. With a flick of his wand a pool of water began to form around him, from this he would perform his craft.

"Partner Look Out" Derflinger warned as Adjutor continued to charge his opponent. Adjutor was not entirely helpless, as his instincts screamed out to him that something was coming. He managed to position his shield and slow his momentum just as a spear of ice pierced through his shield, stopping just short of his helm. Adjutor was unable to rest however, as a massive wave of water slammed into the knight, knocking him to the ground.

"Is that all you have?" Mott asked mockingly. "I had expected more from one as confident as you!" He laughed as Adjutor lifted himself from the ground. He was now soaked from head to toe, and even worse he was slowing beginning to freeze. "I had thought you would be clever enough to realize _The Wave_ was more than just a nickname! Let's see how much more you can take, I need the target practice"

Adjutor lifted his shield once more as another spear of ice pierced the wood. Then another, and another. Adjutor's arm strained under the force of each successive attack, his mind trying to come up with a plan as he continued to freeze. From the cacophony of noise, the screams of Louise and Siesta, the sound of ice slamming into his shield, and the laugher of the count, he managed to hear the advice of his blade. "Partner, this sounds crazy, but use me."

"I am trying Blade, yet how do you suggest I get close enough to him?!" Adjutor responded.

"No Partner, use me to block!"

"Have you gone mad?!"

"Trust me."

Adjutor looked ahead and released his grip on his battered shield, letting it fall to the ground. Time seemed to slow down as he focused on the incoming projectile. Using the enhanced reflexes given to him by the blessing of the Lord, Adjutor positioned his sword and closed his eyes in prayer.

Nothing

Instead of the characteristic ring of metal and shattering of ice he had expected, he heard nothing. No sadistic laugher, no screams, no tears, the courtyard was silent.

"What is the meaning of this!" Mott shouted

Adjutor opened his eyes. Absent from the battlefield was any sign of a deflected icicle, and his blade was spotless, dry, as if nothing had ever touched it. Mott flicked his wand once again forming another spear of ice. As it flew towards Adjutor, he once again raised his sword to block. Once it contacted the blade, it disappeared, as if it had never existed. Furthermore, there was no recoil, blocking the spear was as effortless to Adjutor as slicing through air. Adjutor noticed that the ice forming on his armor had begun to weaken and melt, this was his opportunity. He pulled himself up off the ground, and advanced towards Mott.

"Accursed heathen!" Mott shouted as he continued to fire spear after spear at the advancing knight, yet his sword continued to erase them from existence. In a panic, he prepared to strike with another wave, yet by the time he had finished the enchantment, he heard something strike the ground, and felt a powerful force impact his leg.

Adjutor lashed out, breaking the Count's shin with his armored boot forcing the man to his knees, as the Count's right hand, wand still gripped in his fingers, impacted the ground. It took the count some time to process what had happened, when he registered the searing pain in his arm and leg, he held back, determined not to show his pain to his foe. It was only when he saw the stump, that he allowed himself to scream.

Adjutor kicked the injured man to the ground, as he held the stump of his right hand in shock. It was only when Adjutor pointed his sword at the man, prepared to deal the final blow, that Mott was able to speak.

"P-Please!" Mott begged, "I yield!" Adjutor's only response was silence, "S-Spare me please! Name your price, do you want land? Money? Women? I'll give you anything! Just please spare my life!"

"Wait!" Louise shouted. Adjutor turned his head, "It will only cause more trouble for us if you kill him. You have taken his wand hand, that should be enough."

Adjutor looked back towards the injured Count, "My God, is a merciful God, there is no sin that he will not forgive." Mott sighed in relief as Adjutor lowered his sword. "But you do not know my Lord."

Mott flinched as Adjutor raised his blade once again, "And for a lustful, greedy soul, such as your own" Adjutor declared as he thrust his blade into Mott's heart.

"There is no forgiveness."

* * *

Louise was on edge for the next few days, seldom speaking to her familiar. In truth, she was not angry with him, she understood why he did what he did. No, Louise was worried about the consequences. Once it got out that the daughter of the Duke of Valliere, failed to control her familiar and resulted in the death of a fellow peer. The consequences for her, her family, let alone her familiar would be immense.

Despite her relative silence, Adjutor kept his silent vigil, now watching over Louise and Siesta, who did not hold the same fears as Louise did. Siesta was grateful that someone had come to rescue her, she had all but accepted her new lot in life, convinced that no one would care about the clumsy maid. What really mattered to her was that, at last, someone would be able to tell her more about her Grandfather's faith.

He had told her about Jesus the Savior, and of the 12 men that followed him. She was fascinated by the miracles he performed, his acts of healing and wonder. However, she felt that there was much Adjutor was not or could not tell her.

Of the three, it was Adjutor that was acting the strangest. Louise had noticed that he had been praying much more. When she had asked why he answered simply, "Penance". Louise had retired to her room for the night, tomorrow was a big day, the familiar exhibition. She was much too worried to prepare, but it's not like it would have mattered, how could a commoner compare to a dragon.

"Familiar, there's something I need to as-" Louise was interrupted by a knock on the door. Louise was confused, it was much too late at night for it to be anyone she knew. Adjutor stood up and motioned for Louise to stay where she was. He slowly opened the door, hand on the hilt of his sword as he prepared for whatever lied behind it. His suspicions were seemingly confirmed, as the cloaked figure who lied beyond the threshold began chuckling.

"My my… has my old friend's life become so perilous that she needs to hire such an imposing bodyguard?" the figure said.

"It can't be…" Louise stated in disbelief, "Familiar let her pass." She demanded

Adjutor stepped aside allowing the woman to pass, "Familiar? So it seems the rumors were true." She said as she threw off her cloak, revealing a young woman with purple hair adorned with a crown.

"P-Princess Henrietta!" Louise sputtered, "W-what are you doing here?"

The Princess chuckled, "Louise, none of that here please. Do I really need a reason to visit a friend?" She said while giving Louise a hug. "Now, why don't you introduce me to your friend?" She said, motioning to Adjutor.

"Friend? Oh, you mean my familiar…" she said.

Henrietta let out a small scream, "Oh I'm so proud of you Louise!" she said hugging the girl even tighter. "We were beginning to worry that you couldn't use magic."

"Princess… can't… breathe" Louise strained

"Oh my… Sorry!" Henrietta said as she backed off from Louise and turned to the Familiar, "I am Princess Henrietta de Tristian, heir to the Kingdom of Tristain and Louise's best friend."

Adjutor responded with a small bow, "Your majesty I am known as Adjutor de Vernon."

"A pleasure, and please, none of the 'your majesty' right now, a friend of Louise's is a friend of mine." Henrietta laughed.

The two friends sat down to talk after so long. After a while Louise asked "Princess, why are you really here?" Louise asked.

"Well… My guards thought it best for me to leave the castle for a few days, for my safety." She answered

"What's going on?" Louise asked concerned.

Henrietta sighed, "Are you familiar with one Count Mott." Henrietta asked. Louise gulped, this is what she had feared. "Judging by your reaction, I see you have." Henrietta chucked, "A few days ago he was found dead in his courtyard, none of his staff would tell us what happened. Of course, an investigation into his death immediately started but not long after its focus… _shifted_."

Louise was confused, "What do you mean?"

"It turns out whoever killed him did this country a far greater service than he realized." Henrietta began, as Louise seemed to relax a little. "We found evidence that Mott was involved in something… something, _treasonous_."

"What!" Louise nearly shouted.

"I'm afraid I cannot tell you, besides, let's not focus on that now. Unfortunately, I should be going now, but I cannot wait to see what you and your familiar have planned for tomorrow's exhibition." The Princess said as she got up to leave the room.

"Oh yeah… the exhibition" Louise said, the nervousness quickly returning.

"Good luck Louise, and Adjutor, I hope to speak more with you another time!" She said happily as she left the room.

Louise and Adjutor were left in silence, one less thing to worry about…

"So… what's this exhibition?"

* * *

"Sire… I bring ill news from Tristian." The messenger stated.

A man with dark skin looked up towards the messenger. The man was aging, clearly passed his prime, grey streaks showing themselves in his impressive beard. Yet the man did not care. In his old life he was dying, a mere sickness would steal him away from his world after all he had accomplished. This new life gave him purpose, restored his strength, and while he would never step foot on the battlefield again, his mind was intact.

"What has happened?" He said, his voice heavily accented.

"Sire, one of our spies in the Tristianic nobility has been murdered." He handed the man a stack of papers. "It was the _Wave_ sire."

"No matter… he served his purpose." He muttered quickly writing a short letter before handing it off to the messenger. "Take this to the King, quickly" He ordered

"Yes sire!" the messenger bowed and quickly left the room, leaving the man alone with his thoughts.

He and his master had their disagreements, and it was difficult to adjust to this world. However, he had been given the opportunity to conquer anew, such was a gift he would remain forever grateful towards. Now was the first step of their plan, working alongside this _Reconquista_.

The man laughed softly, the irony of the name was not lost on him. Despite this, his knowledge would be indispensable to their cause. A Glorious revolution! A Glorious Struggle!

A Glorious…

 _Jihad_

* * *

 **AN: Kept you waiting huh?**

 **So... it's been a while. I apologize for that. Like I said my computer died a painful death, and by the time it got fixed… well classes were in full swing. But I managed to get this to y'all before exams started, so not all is lost.**

 **I ended up starting a new story to tie me over. Wanted to see if they could save anything that I had written before I started rewriting this (they couldn't), But I am very excited about my new story (Don't worry this is still my main focus).**

 **By the way, that little tease at the end was supposed to come _much_ later in the story, but I pushed it ahead to reward you all for being so patient (I only got 1 "when's the next chapter" review Good Job!). That character will be the only other _new_ character from our world. I will be adding no one else. Also, once the next chapter is uploaded, I will be changing the order of the chapter slightly. The two halves of _Luxuria_ will be back to back while Besieged will come right after.**

 **BTW of course I listen to Sabaton and Powerwolf! But full disclosure, Angra's Temple of Shadows is _objectively_ the best metal album about the Crusades.**

 **Thank you for your patience and see you next time!**


End file.
